Trust Me
Trust Me is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It introduces the Bullzooka, and its alternate combinations the Super Bullzooka and Shogun Spear, the Samurai LightZord combination, as well as the Master Blasters and their "Laser Blasters". Synopsis Serrator clouds the minds of Monalua inhabitants, so Cody delivers the new Bullzooka to the Samurai Rangers. Meanwhile Maldan renders the Spin Sword obsolete with the new Mooger Master Blasters and their "Laser Blasters". Plot Serrator is busy casting a spell in which to make the inhabitants of Monalua scared of everyone. He hopes that the ash caused by the spell will make people extremely afraid and add to the fear of the Sanzu River. Meanwhile, Mentor finds a disturbance in the Monalua area, but no Nighlok attack. He is suspicious of this and sends the Rangers to the spot. The Rangers arrive, only to find Monalua deserted and void of people. They split up into three teams; Mia and Jayden, Kevin and Emily, and Mike and Antonio. Mia finds that something has maken the inhabitants extremely scared and afraid. Kevin and Emily find a boy, who they chase to the woods and find this ash on his face. Dayu arrives and fights them. As Mike and Antonio are walking in a street of Monalua, they meet Serrator, who quickly binds them. Mia and Jayden face Deker. Deker fights Mia and comments on how Jayden is losing his edge and that he is using his teammates for his battles. Jayden tries to fight him, but even with a broken Uramasa, Deker manages to defeat Jayden. Dayu slashes at Kevin and Emily, and send them down a river. Mia takes Jayden to a house, and tries to heal his wound, but Jayden ignores it and heads toward the mountain. Cody arrives at the Shiba House and Ji takes him in, with Cody giving a suprise present to Ji, who delievers it later on. Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, Maldan shows a demonstration of his Master Blasters, who fire on dummies to impress Xandred. Xandred is somewhat impressed at this, but feels that this will be unsucessful but will be happy if this manages to pull off. Jayden arrives at the mountain base and finds the altar which all the ash has been coming from. Mia also arrives, saying that she has "unfinished" business with Dayu. Dayu tries to get Deker to fight Jayden, but Deker ignores her because Jayden is not worth it for him. The other Rangers then appear, along with the Master Blasters and Maldan. Jayden uses the Black Box, turning into Super Samurai and blocks the Master Blasters' attacks. Jayden distracts them, while the other Rangers quickly decimate them. Antonio comments on how useless they are, when he is suddenly shot by a group of Master Blasters, but is ok. Many Master Blasters surround them, and Ji arrives, giving Jayden the Bullzooka. Jayden inserts the BullZord disk onto the Bullzooka, and quickly decimates all of the Master Blasters. He then goes after Maldan, who he quickly defeats. Maldan turns into a Mega-Monster, and calls in a larger group of "Laser Blasters". They comment on how there are four Moogers carrying the cannon, and after using the Megablade, both Maldan and the Laser Blasters are defeated. The island is returned to normal. Mike accidently calls Ji "old" and the others try to leave him in Monalua. Mike then accidently slips on some anchovies and crashes in a pile of boxes, saying that he deserved that. The Rangers and Ji laugh and all of them go back to the Shiba House. Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Episodes